Byakuya and Hisana: Unforgettable
by nexuswarrior
Summary: What was their first meeting like?" Rukia asked timidly. Her captain smiled. "Well..." What was Byakuya like when she was alive? What happened when they married? follow the journey of two very different people on the same path. T to be safe R&R please
1. Chapter 1

First meetings

By ~nexuswarrior~

Who said that it was love at first sight? And who said that first meetings have to be romantic. Well theirs wasn't. It was far from romantic. It was quite the opposite in fact. It was strange. Almost like a dream. But it was a meeting that neither could forget, because it changed both their lives. It was the day that the Captain Commander decided to have a picnic in Rukongai 3rd district. No one knew what made him say what or why he said it but no one dared to argue. All the captains, vice captains and several seated officers went to the picnic.

It was a rather unforgettable day. They went to a lake in the 3rd district. It was a clear blue colour that shone in the sun. They set up their picnic blanket on its sandy bank. Everyone laughed, swam, played and ate. Well nearly everyone. The captain of the sixth division kept to himself. He didn't take part in any of the games and rarely said anything to anyone. It was clear he didn't want to be there.

"Oh, cheer up Captain Kuchiki. You're making us all gloomy as well." Captain Ukitake laughed as he joined the sixth division captain.

"Why should I cheer up when some inexperienced ninny* is looking after my division?" He looked at Ukitake with a look that said 'I would rather not be here and don't ask me why because I will hurt you'.

"Well, like or not, you have to be here." Kaien said sternly. He didn't want to be there either but kept it to himself in fear of upsetting Miyako.

Byakuya kept quiet the rest of the day. Something was strange about this place. A large house stood abandoned on a hill overlooking the lake. Miyako kept looking towards the house every now and again. She had a grave look on her face.

It was late and most of the Shinigami there had returned to Sereitei. But a few remained behind. Byakuya was amongst the ones who stayed behind. Somehow he had been talked into helping clearing up the mess they had all made. Miyako stood stiffly by the lake.

"Miyako, what's wrong?" He heard Kaien ask her. Concern filled his voice.

"Oh it's nothing really. Just that house reminds me of something or someone." She replied sighing.

"Why don't we go check out the house?" Even Byakuya amazed himself when he said this.

"Err, Byakuya you feeling ok?" Kaien looked at him with a shocked look. Everyone looked shocked.

"Yes. And it might be interesting to see. Maybe Miyako will feel better if we have a look." Byakuya suggested.

A few minute later the small group found themselves in front of the house. It was a normal house with flowers all around it. The lights were off so the chances of anyone being there were pretty low. The door creaked as they opened it and inside a layer of dust covered everything. Inside the furniture was covered with dust sheets.

"Oh my god…" Miyako whispered, as she entered the house. "I remember I used to live here with Hisana before I joined the academy."

"Hisana…who's that? You've never mentioned her before." Captain Ukitake looked as confused as everyone else.

"She was a girl I met once. She was looking for her sister. So I decided to help her. We looked everywhere and as we got older we went further away from where we me and we came here once. The lake looked so beautiful that time. We saved up our money and bought this house. But I left a few months after that and never looked back." It was all coming back to her. The past she thought she left behind.

"What happened to her?" Captain Ukitake looked at Miyako for she looked as though she was about to faint.

"I don't know." She bit her lip. "Look it's raining. Oh…we'll never be able to get back in this storm. We might as well stay here."

Kaien, Captain Ukitake and Byakuya all looked at one another and sighed. No point arguing with Miyako because she always ended up winning the argument. They all set about finding sheets, pillows, blankets, etc. for the night. They set the things on the floor and lit a fire before going to sleep.

Late at night Byakuya woke up. It was strange because he never woke up this early. The storm had calmed down now. Leaving the others to sleep he walked to the window and what he saw amazed him.

A girl was standing by the lake. He couldn't see her face or anything for that matter but he was certain it was a girl. She just stood there as though carved of stone. After a few minutes she turned around and began to walk toward the house.

Byakuya was stunned to see her looking so calm in spite of the storm. Her face wet from the rain and tears that flowed down her cheeks. Her hair was soaked through and looked like dark ink. Her eyes were the same colour. She looked unreal. At first Byakuya thought he was dreaming but the closer she came, the more real she looked.

"Who is she?" He mumbled to himself.

Miyako had woken up too to see Byakuya not on his futon and decided to go find him. Worry filled her when she couldn't see the captain anywhere in the house. Finally she reached the front door and saw him standing mesmerized by something. Looking out the window she saw what he saw.

"It's Hisana." Miyako whispered back to him. "Is it really her? After all this time…"

He glanced at her, startled by her sudden appearance. He continued watching Hisana. Something about her made him want to stay. It made him want to help her. It was a feeling he had never experienced. But it wasn't love. No, it definitely wasn't love.

"Hisana!" Miyako exclaimed, running outside towards her friend and embracing her tightly.

Hisana looked at her friend with a mixture of shock and happiness. It had been years since she last seen her friend. She hugged her back. But other thoughts occupied her mind to realize that she was being watched.

It wasn't love at first sight. It wasn't romantic but it was special. It was a memory of Hisana he cherished for the rest of his life. Watching her look so helpless yet strong reminded him of her strength. Of her ability to stay strong no matter what.

That was just the beginning of their story. It was story that touched the hearts of many.

AN: *Yes he said 'ninny' : )

This story's for: *Toshiro-Hitsugaya-kun* hope you enjoy it : )


	2. Chapter 2

Byakuya & Hisana: Unforgettable

By ~nexuswarrior~

***

Isn't amazing how something, anything, can change our view of the world. It could be something small, like the look in her eyes when Miyako hugged her or the way she looked that night: delicate. Well let's just say this is what changed Byakuya's view of the world. It was the way she looked at him like a person not a noble. She saw beneath his cold personality.

It had been two months since the picnic. Those who stayed at the house never spoke about it anymore. No one knew why they had had to go to the picnic. No one dared ask for fear of being hurt.

Byakuya tried to forget her. But it proved more difficult than he thought. He felt sure that he would never see her again and decided to forget about her. But fate had a much different plan than his.

He was in his office doing paperwork one evening when his cousin and fourth seat, Mari came running in.

"Captain, you have to go!" She stood in front of him panting. "Captain, something's wrong. You have to go there."

"Mari, calm down. Now tell from the beginning what happened." She always did this, run into his office and screams her head off.

"Well, I was in the Rukongai district 30 I think. It was me and some others. We were doing a hollow search because we detected some there. Anyway something happened and we were attacked. I didn't know what to do so I came back here to get you." She told him gravely.

The attacks had been rather strange. No one could find the hollow that did them. They, the Shinigami, tried to find it with disastrous results.

"Come along, Mari." Byakuya gestured her to follow him back district 30.

By the time they got there it was eerily quiet. Nothing moved and no sounds could be heard. Everything was still. There was no breeze to stir the leaves on the trees. Something was wrong. Not one person was seen. It was deserted.

"Mari, where did you see the hollow?" Byakuya called. But no answer came. She was gone. "I guess I'm alone then…"

Before he knew it, he was in front of a house. Faint spiritual energy could be felt radiating from it. Inside were the bodies of the sixth division officers who were patrolling the area. Their faces were of pure horror. Glassy eyes looked at the door. No one moved. He moved closer to one of them and felt a faint heartbeat.

Now it was becoming clearer. The hollow was one that petrified it prey before feeding on their spiritual energy. It didn't kill them until they were drained of spiritual energy. That was why they all lay there like statues. They were still alive. Something had stopped the hollow from killing them. Something had gotten in the way.

Byakuya turned towards the door and walked out. He had to find the hollow. And there was one place it would be. It was the place where Mari was when she disappeared. The only problem was defeating it.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." Byakuya said as he saw the hollow. Sure enough Mari was there too. She also lay lifelessly on the floor. "So this is the hollow responsible for attacking my division."

The hollow stared at for a few moments before advancing. It was quick, but Byakuya was quicker. He flash stepped behind it and slashed its mask. But something was wrong here. It didn't die like they usually did. It just stayed there.

"No one can kill me, Shinigami!" The hollow laughed and lunged forward.

Byakuya moved as fast as he could from the hollow. He tried another attack from behind but failed miserably. Instead he got a cut on his arm. The blood stained his haori. They kept this up for several minutes before Byakuya realised it was just playing with him.

"I told you no one can defeat me!" The hollow laughed again.

The air around them begun to get heavier. It got harder to breathe and move around. It was harder to think straight. Nothing made sense anymore. It had all gone wrong.

So, thought Byakuya, this is how it petrifies them. All I have to do is find a way to get out of this place.

But as he tried to move, he found he couldn't. It was as though his limbs were not longer in his command. The hollow was coming down on him fast. There was going back now. He was going to die. He was going to die because he couldn't move a muscle. The hollow laughed to itself again. There was no one way he could escape now.

But then the strangest thing happened. Someone pushed Byakuya out of the way taking the blow themselves. Suddenly it was easier to move around. Taking the opportunity to strike, he struck his sword in the middle of the hollows mask. Even the hollow was shocked at this sudden movement.

Turning back, Byakuya saw the girl from before. She was kneeling on the floor. Blood covered her hands and clothes.

"You saved my life." He whispered numbly.

"That thing has killed too many people." She replied hoarsely.

I have to get her somewhere safe. She'll bleed to death if her wounds aren't treated soon, thought Byakuya.

He grabbed his soul pager from the inside of his haori and contacted the fourth division. After a few minutes he approached her.

"Help's coming soon. Don't worry." That was all he could say to her.

Despite all that had happened, she still managed to smile at him. "I'm not worried. I deserve to die. I know why you couldn't move." Her voice was quieter than before. Suddenly her knees buckled and she fell on the floor, unconscious.

The air around them grew colder. Byakuya removed his haori and covered her with it. And that was then that he realised what he had felt when he saw her that night.

***

AN: Anyone care to venture a guess as to what he felt? I know it's kinda obvious but still. : ) Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please review or I won't update it! Just kidding, but still please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Byakuya & Hisana: Unforgettable

By ~nexuswarrior~

AN: To all of you who favourite/story alerts it I am not updating it unless I get more than let's say…um five reviews to start? And I'm NOT joking. It is a promise. Just watch and learn that I don't like people not reviewing. Reviews help me out. They tell whether or not I need to improve on something or if they liked it or not!

***

Chapter 3:

It was as though the world had stopped. Nothing happened. The air was still and not a whisper was heard. Everyone was waiting for something to happen. Something that would change their lives, but we all can't spend our lives waiting. We have to do something about it.

Well imagine you are in a room. There is no one else in the room. The only sound is the sound of the machines that monitor your heart. The only sound is of you breathing. In the room next to yours is the person who saved your life for reasons you don't understand? Got a picture in your mind? Well that's what it was like for our favourite sixth squad captain.

After finding him in the 36th * district he had been brought back along with Hisana to the fourth division. There was something about her that had troubled him all the time he was awake (he had been unconscious for two weeks following the attack). She had told him that she deserved to die. No one he had ever met had told him something like that.

"Captain Kuchiki," Captain Unohana had said to him the day he was released. "Your injuries still need time to heal so I have to say that you may not be able to work for a few weeks."

When he got home, Byakuya began to some paperwork despite what Captain Unohana. While his mind was working on the paperwork his heart was a different matter altogether. It was something he had never…thought about before.

***

He remembered the night he first met her. Right before sunrise he had found her sitting outside and talked to her. She gazed at the lake with sad eyes but smiled when he joined her.

"I've longing for some company for ages." She said to him.

"Well, now you have some." He replied drearily.

"I love watching the sunrise. It marks the start of a new day. It's a new opportunity to rid you of the past. Guilt starts to destroy our lives. We can never love anyone like we did before. It's the only way to let go of the past." She looked at Byakuya than back at the lake. "Not all of us take this opportunity though. I know I haven't…"She sighed and got up. "Maybe we'll meet again in the near future? Who knows, fate works in strange ways. It brought us together for a reason, right?"

***

That the last time he saw her before the hollow attack. But her words were still etched into his mind. What had she meant by fate had brought them together for a reason? What had she meant by she hadn't taken the opportunity to rid herself of the past? Was it something to do with what she had said to him?

Byakuya pondered over her words for the rest of the days. The most unlikely people can make a difference to our lives. And Hisana was the one to change Byakuya's life…in more ways than one.

That night he made a decision that would ultimately change his life forever. It was just a simple thing. Why let her suffer alone when she had saved him? Small things make all the difference. Something as small as a smile can change your life forever….

***

AN: * I think it was the 36th district...hmmm….oh well…PLEASE REVIEW OR NO MORE UPDATES!!!! :) Sorry if you think it's short or anything like that, I've got work to do as well and inspiration hits at all the wrong times!


End file.
